Reflectors are commonly utilized to reflect electromagnetic waves at certain frequency bands such as visible light. A mirror that reflects visible light may be constructed on a planar glass substrate having a reflective metal-coating, which commonly includes silver or aluminum. Similarly, half-silvered mirrors, which transmit a portion of incident visible light such as 50% and reflect the remainder at a single specified angle of incidence such as 45°, may also be constructed with such reflective metal-coatings. Such mirrors and half-silvered mirrors comprise conductive materials and may operate as a source of unwanted electromagnetic interference in the non-visible spectrums such as, for example, the radio frequency spectrum.
Accordingly, non-metal semi-transparent reflectors may be desirable and alternative semi-transparent reflectors comprising multilayer photonic structures are needed.